Historię trzeba doprowadzić do końca
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Miniaturka będąca dziwnym połączeniem książki, filmu i dwóch rzeczywistych biografii. To moje własne wyobrażenie rzeczywistości, jaka mogłaby zaistnieć w świecie, gdzie jedyną zasadą jest doprowadzić własną historię do końca. (Proszę o wybaczenie za wszystkie błędy, to mój pierwszy tekst spoza uniwersum Pottera.)


UWAGA: Tej miniaturki nie można określić jednoznacznie. Jest dziwnym połączeniem książki Lewisa Carrolla, filmu Tima Burtona i wątków biograficznych Carrolla oraz Alice Liddell, dziewczynki, na której (podobno) wzorował się pisarz, tworząc pierwowzór książki. Oczywiście wszystkie prawa do postaci, miejsc etc. należą do panów wymienionych powyżej, a ja jedynie korzystam z nich dla własnej przyjemności.  
Wykorzystany cytat pochodzi z piosenki "Summer Wine" Lee Hazlewooda. 

* * *

" _Strawberries, cherries and an angel's kiss in spring_  
 _My summer wine is really made from all these things  
_ _Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time  
_ _And I will give to you summer wine, summer wine..."_

Alicja ma siedem lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy odwiedza Krainę Dziwów.  
Tak jak codziennie rano, budzi się w swoim pachnącym krochmalem łóżku w pokoju na piętrze i otwiera oczy – a właściwie próbuje, bo nie udaje jej się to. Z przerażeniem odkrywa, że nie ma siły tego zrobić. Ani też ruszyć stopą, dłonią, ustami – a więc nie może nawet zawołać pomocy! Leży tylko i oddycha, coraz bardziej niespokojnie i dziwnie świszcząco. Wreszcie, po kilku próbach, udaje jej się wydobyć z siebie krótki jęk, który przerywa panującą w pokoju ciszę.  
Jakiś gwałtowny ruch mąci spokój powietrza. Wiele bodźców naraz atakuje obolałą głowę Alicji: stukot kroków, skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, męski głos odkaszlujący flegmę i kwaśny zapach tytoniowej fajki, jaką pali jej papa. Dziewczynka otwiera usta w niemej parodii słów, ale przerywa jej w tym stanowczy głos.  
\- Cicho, dziecko, cicho. Skoro już się obudziłaś, zostawię cię tutaj z panem Dodgsonem. Lekarz, który cię badał, powiedział, że kontakt z ludźmi pomoże ci szybciej wyzdrowieć. Doda ci sił. A pan Dodgeson może wprowadzić cię pokrótce w lekcje, jakie opuściłaś, nie chodząc do szkoły. Prawda, Charlesie?  
Na pytanie odpowiada milczenie, a może skinienie głowy, którego Alicja nie może zobaczyć. Potem słychać jęk zamykanych drzwi i oddalający się odgłos kroków, co oznacza, że zostali sami we dwójkę z panem Charlesem. W ciszy dziewczynka zastanawia się, o jaką chorobę chodziło papie... bo ona przecież jest zdrowa, czyż nie?  
\- Przez wiele dni miałaś wysoką gorączkę – głos pana Charlesa dziwnym trafem odpowiada na jej niewypowiedziane pytanie – Możesz nie pamiętać, ale w środę po południu płynęłaś z siostrami łódką przez staw, wpadłaś do wody i zaczęłaś się topić. Uratowano cię dość szybko, ale zapadłaś w śpiączkę.  
Ciepła dłoń mężczyzny dotyka delikatnie jej czoła i ociera je z potu. Alicja znów próbuje się odezwać, bo bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć, kto ją uratował, ale z gardła po raz kolejny dobywa się tylko cichy jęk.  
\- Nie mów nic, Alicjo. Ja ci opowiem. Ale nie o lekcjach. Słuchaj...

 _Biały Królik skacze przez przystrzyżoną równo łąkę, wymachując śmiesznie tylnymi łapkami, jakby się bał, że ktoś zechce mu je odciąć i spreparować na szczęśliwe talizmany, jakie sprzedaje się na pchlich targach. O futerko na brzuchu obija mu się zgrabny zegarek na srebrnym łańcuszku, tykający metalicznie i tak głośno, że słychać go wyraźnie nawet z odległości kilku metrów. Zwierzę zatrzymuje się nagle, gdy przed norą pod drzewem zauważa Alicję, przypatrującą mu się z zainteresowaniem._  
 _\- Ojej – mówi, strzygąc wąsikami – Ojej, ojej. Ojej!_  
 _\- Co ojej? - pyta Alicja, pochylając się ku niemu._  
 _\- Ojej, to już czas! - krzyczy piskliwie Królik i łapie ją pazurkami za koronkę sukienki, szarpiąc ją za sobą w kierunku norki._  
 _\- Szybko, bo nie zdążymy!_  
 _Jego krzyk i pisk dziewczynki powtarzają się niekończącym echem. "Dziwne", myśli Alicja w locie, "przecież w jamie ziemnej nie powinno tworzyć się_ echo...?"

oOo

Gdy ma dziesięć lat i siedzi na łódce ze swoimi dwoma siostrami, wielebnym Duckworthem i panem Charlesem, przypomina sobie tamtą historię. Jeszcze zanim odbiją od brzegu prosi mężczyznę, by opowiedział ją ponownie. Ale pan Charles długo nic nie mówi i patrzy na nią przeciągle, żeby w końcu stwierdzić: "Niektóre historie opowiada się raz i już nigdy więcej". Kiedy jednak ona mówi mu, że jest gotowa przewrócić łódkę albo, co gorsza, wyskoczyć z niej i wpaść do wody zupełnie tak jak trzy lata temu, a wszystko po to, by znów usłyszeć historię o Białym Króliku z zegarkiem na szyi i o ciemnej jamie i... kiedy zaczynają go prosić nawet jej dwie siostry, zgadza się w końcu, do wtórującego mu rubasznego śmiechu wielebnego, który zajada się zielonymi winogronami wyciągniętymi z wiklinowego kosza piknikowego.

 _W takim samym koszu, przykrytym chusteczką w biało-czerwoną kratkę, śpi zwinięty w kulkę fioletowy Kot z Cheshire. Nawet przez sen kąciki jego ust uniesione są w górę tak, jakby nigdy nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Gdy Alicja zsuwa z niego chusteczkę, Biały Królik krzyczy z przerażeniem i przestaje kicać w jej kierunku._  
 _\- Nie rób tego, nie mamy na to czasu! On zajmie ci czas!_  
 _Jednak dziewczynka już wpatruje się ze zdziwieniem w szeroko otwarte kocie oczy połyskujące zielenią i złotem. Są hipnotyzujące, takie wielkie i wciągające jak tunel, jak ciemna, królicza jama, w którą kiedyś spadała..._  
 _\- Moja droga Alicjo, tylko nie popadaj mi tu zamarzomyślenie! Wiem, że jestem fascynujący, ale Biały Królik ma rację. Nie macie czasu – niski, wibrujący głos dziwnie przeciągający samogłoski sprowadza ją z powrotem w rzeczywistość zielonej łąki i kosza piknikowego. Parę metrów dalej, na lewo od tupiącego nogą Królika, zauważa ciemną norę pod drzewem. Zdaje jej się, że już kiedyś tutaj była._  
 _Królik kręci głową i z szaleństwem w oczach łapie pazurkami za falbanki jej spódnicy, ciągnąc ją w stronę dziury. Słyszy, jak mruczy coś z irytacją pod nosem, szarpiąc za jej ubranie i wciągając w ziemny otwór. Brzmi to mniej więcej jak "...za duża, za duża... ostatnio była przecież znacznie mniejsza... gdyby tak chociaż jedno zmniejsz-ciasteczko, ale nie! Nie! Jasne, że nie! Nie ma ciasteczek dla Królika!"_

oOo

Trzeci raz jest ostatni. Wydarza się w dniu, w którym rodzice wyprawiają jej osiemnaste urodziny tuż przed planowanym przyjęciem zaręczynowym. Alicja ma na sobie jasną sukienkę, której różowego odcienia nienawidzi, a krótkie włosy gładko upięte i poskręcane w śmieszne loczki. Ale wie, że choć czuje się nieadekwatnie, nie powinna gorszyć towarzystwa. Chociaż jako dziecko robiła dużo dziwniejsze rzeczy... pokazywała języki urzędnikom, nie nosiła majtek, ugryzła w palec jedną ze starych ciotek i przede wszystkim, pozowała do zdjęć jako modelka! Teraz też by tak chciała. Usiąść na kredensie i machać nogami. Ale nie może, bo musi _wyglądać_ i trzymać się prosto, a własnego ciasta urodzinowego nie wolno jej nawet tknąć, żeby nie zniszczyć efektu szczupłej talii przynajmniej do dnia wesela. To wszystko wydaje się tak nierealne, że nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby z równo przystrzyżonych krzewów odezwała się do niej jedna z róż, karząc jej, na przykład, przemalować się z białej na czerwoną.  
Goście siedzący obok przy ogromnym ogrodowym stole wyglądają, jakby na coś czekali i dziewczyna dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że czekają na nią. Obok siedzącej na krześle matki stoi narzeczony Alicji, Reginald, i tupie nogą, przypominając jej identyczny gest kogoś, kogo znała w zamierzchłej przeszłości. Ma niejasne wrażenie, że na jej urodziny nie zaproszono najważniejszej osoby, jakiegoś gościa honorowego, ale nie może sobie przypomnieć, o kogo chodzi.  
Dopiero w trakcie podawania do stołu chłodnika w wielkiej wazie zauważa pewien szczegół, który wcześniej umknął jej oczom. Zza nogi mebla wystaje koci ogon, kołysząc się nieco na boki. "Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego", myśli Alicja, "zupełnie nic, gdyby tylko ten ogon nie był fioletowy. Jaki normalny kot ma fioletowy ogon"?  
Odpowiada jej szeroki uśmiech, który pojawia się w powietrzu tuż obok ogona i zmusza ją do wstania od stołu oraz przeproszenia na chwilę wszystkich zebranych. Zaraz potem Alicja i ogon znikają za łukiem z gałęzi jaśminu, który skutecznie tłumi zdenerwowany głos papy i pretensjonalny Reginalda.  
\- Dawno cię nie widziałem w tak złej formie, moja droga – mruczy Kot, prześlizgując się po niej spojrzeniem i jednocześnie wskazując dalszą drogę pazurem przedniej łapy.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiada mu z przekąsem, z zastanowieniem obserwując żywopłot, który jej wskazał – Mam przez to przejść?  
\- A jak inaczej chcesz się dostać na herbatkę? I tak już jesteś spóźniona.  
\- Herbatkę? Przez jedenaście lat czekacie na mnie z herbatką? - mówi bardziej do siebie niż do Kota, odrywając irytującą falbanę od sukienki i podwiązując nią ubranie nad kolanami tak, żeby mieć jako taką swobodę ruchów. Kot patrzy na nią z dezaprobatą. Kiedy wdrapuje się na giętkie gałęzie, wydaje jej się, że słyszy za plecami szept: "Żeby tylko z herbatką, Alicjo..."  
Kiedy dochodzi w końcu przez podmokłe łąki do króliczej jamy nie jest pewna, czy trafiła w odpowiednie miejsce. Drzewo, które kiedyś rozpościerało się zielone i górujące nad norą, teraz leży spróchniałe na ziemi. Otrzepując błoto z białych podkolanówek zauważa też, że jej zegarek stanął.  
\- Możliwe, że się o mnie martwią. Ci na przyjęciu – rzuca w przestrzeń, kierując się w stronę dobrze jej znanej norki. Kiedy tu szła, Kot całkiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu i zamilkł, a na dodatek Biały Królik wciąż się nie pojawia i Alicja zaczyna rozważać, czy nie lepiej byłoby teraz zawrócić. Ale co miałaby powiedzieć tym w ogrodzie? Że zniknęła w środku przyjęcia, bo poczuła nagłą potrzebę wpełznięcia do króliczej nory? Że jest taki jeden podwieczorek, na którym musi się pojawić, bo czekają tam na nią bez ustanku od jedenastu lat..? W momencie, w którym to myśli, jej przednie ręce zsuwają się po mokrej ziemi i Alicja spada w dół, lecąc przez coraz bardziej rozszerzający się tunel. Jej krzyk powiela echo, którego nie ma prawa tu być, dopóki dziewczyna nie zauważa, że grudki ziemi to tak naprawdę brudna, brązowa tapeta, a zwisające korzenie to pokryty kurzem kryształowy żyrandol. Kiedy rozgląda się dookoła zauważa, że leży na kamiennej posadzce, tuż koło srebrnej tacy z ciasteczkami i szklaną fiolką pełną czerwonego płynu. Nie licząc jej, pomieszczenie jest zupełnie puste, a w ścianie obok znajduje się troje drzwi w różnych rozmiarach. Prawdę mówiąc, te trzecie są tak małe, że w pierwszej chwili Alicja ich nie zauważa. Wstaje ostrożnie i podchodzi do nich chwiejnym po upadku krokiem, naciskając na klamki. Otwarte są jedynie te miniaturowe. Wsadza więc głowę do środka i ostrożnie okręca dookoła, rozglądając się po bujnej, zielonej łące, takiej samej jak ta na górze, przed króliczą norką. Tuż obok drzwi stoi Biały Królik, wyglądając na zirytowanego do granic możliwości.  
\- Jedenaście lat! - wyrzeka pod nosem, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy z jej obecności – Jedenaście lat czekać na tą pannicę nie wiedząc nawet, czy to jest _ta_ Alicja czy może _nie ta_ Alicja! Ile można się spóźniać!  
Dziewczyna powoli cofa się do wnętrza i jej wzrok natrafia ponownie na tacę z podwieczorkiem. "Cóż, raz kozie śmierć pisana", myśli, biorąc w dłoń ciasteczko i odgryzając spory jego kęs. Jest niedobre i smakuje jak owsianka, którą Alicja zmuszona była jeść na śniadanie codziennie od dobrych paru tygodni, byle tylko nie przytyć przed weselem. Ale na razie odsuwa myśl o tym na dalszy plan, ponieważ wesele należy do innej rzeczywistości niż to nietypowe wnętrze zwierzęcej norki i sam Królik. A może to ta sama rzeczywistość, tylko w końcu bez udawania, że się tego wszystkiego nie zauważa?  
Nie mija nawet pół minuty, a Alicja już siedzi naga pośrodku swojej sukienki, zmniejszona co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Szybko okręca się więc jedną z porzuconych, gigantycznych wstążek i przechodzi przez jedyne otwarte drzwi do jedynego otwartego dla niej w tej chwili świata.  
\- Nareszcie! - wrzeszczy Królik, wyskakując w górę co najmniej na pół metra – Za mną, szybko! Tym razem nie masz prawa zniknąć! A co ty jesteś taka mała? Gdybym tylko miał przy sobie rośnij-płyn... - wszystko to wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu, biorąc w ramiona dziewczynę - w końcu na tyle małą, by mu nie uciekła. Jego szorstkie futerko kłuje ją niemile w nagie nogi i ramiona, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Wyciąga jedynie szyję jak najwyżej, obserwując świat z zaciekawieniem i uwagą. Wszystko tu zdaje się być takie, jak na górze, to znaczy zanim spadła w dół nory. A jednak wszystko jest _takie_ inne. Małe zielone drzewka wyrastają w cieniu rozłożystych muchomorów, to raz. Strumyki przecinają się pod kątem prostym i zmieniają swój bieg w połowie, tworząc zaledwie małe wiry. To dwa. Trzy to róże z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami, wpatrujące się w nią. "Widocznie miałam intuicję", myśli Alicja, "to warte zapamiętania: nigdy nie ufać różom". Na końcu zauważa jeszcze fioletowy koci ogon, który raz pojawia się na czubku drzewa, a raz pod kępką trawy, ale nie wie już, czy to numer sześć, czy siedem i czy w ogóle widzi go naprawdę.  
Kiedy Królik zatrzymuje się wreszcie, Alicja odkrywa ze zdumieniem, że nie potrafi określić upływu czasu. Czy niósł ją tutaj przez pięć minut czy parę godzin? Nie może być tego pewna. Wie jedynie, że kiedy próbuje otworzyć oczy jest nagle tak wyczerpana, jakby sama przebiegła cały ten dystans, niosąc Królika w ramionach i nie może tego zrobić, bo powieki stały się dla niej zbyt ciężkie.  
\- Przez wiele dni miałaś wysoką gorączkę – schrypnięty, męski głos pomaga jej otrząsnąć się z narastającego przerażenia – My zresztą też. Możesz nie pamiętać, ale dziś były twoje osiemnaste urodziny i nagle ubzdurało ci się, że powinnaś je spędzić tam... na górze. Kto by pomyślał, że _nasza_ Alicja zechce spędzać swoje urodziny _gdzieś tam_ , daleko, zostawiając nas tutaj samych i zdanych na niepastwę Czerwonej Królowej i ze stygnącą herbatką i bez ani odrobiny pewności czy to jest _ta_ Alicja czy _nie ta_ Alicja i... - w miarę jak mężczyzna mówił, jego głos nabierał mocy i prędkości, aż stał się ciężki i rozpędzony niczym lokomotywa parowa w pełnym biegu, aż dziewczynie nie pozostało nic innego jak ze wszystkich sił zmusić się do otwarcia oczu i wstania na nogi. Wykonała to trudne zadanie w ciągu pół chwilki i zanim zdążyła jej przyjść do głowy jakakolwiek kolejna myśl, stanęła oko w oko z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem. Nie wiedziała, że go zna i to odkrycie było dla niej co najmniej zaskakujące. Ale wiedziała doskonale, że to właśnie on i, że musi go powstrzymać w dalszym wyrzucaniu z siebie słów w tym tempie. Bo inaczej stanie się coś niedobrego. Skupiła się więc ze wszystkich sił na jego oczach i zaczęła wpatrywać się w nie intensywnie i uspokajająco, wierząc głęboko, że to poskutkuje. Malutkie dłonie położyła mu na policzkach, do których ledwo sięgała, nawet stojąc na palcach.  
\- Tarrant, _ja_ _jestem_ _tą_ Alicją.  
\- Tak...? A, tak! Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że to ty. Ty przecież wiesz, że ja jestem Tarrant. Ja nigdy bym się nie pomylił w obliczaniu pierwiastka twojej alicyjności! To przecież musisz być ty. Zawsze tu wracasz. Musisz.  
\- Muszę...? - duka jedynie w odpowiedzi, ale już po chwili kręci głową i uśmiecha się szeroko, rozglądając się dookoła. Przy długim stole ogrodowym, stanowiącym dokładną parodię jej stołu urodzinowego, przy którym zapewne wciąż odbywa się jeszcze przyjęcie z udziałem jej bliższej i dalszej rodziny, siedzieli: uśmiechnięty uprzejmie Kot z Cheshire, śpiący z głową na pustym talerzu Suseł i Marcowy Zając, wpatrujący się w nią wielkimi, brązowymi oczami.  
\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi – odzywa się milczący dotąd Biały Królik, kładąc jej na ramieniu łapkę w czerwonej rękawiczce – Zające z reguły nie są godne zaufania.  
\- Zupełnie jak róże... – mruczy Alicja pod nosem i spogląda w stronę Kapelusznika, wciąż stojącego pół kroku od niej.  
– Już wiem! - wykrzykuje nagle, w jednej chwili uprzytamniając sobie pewną oczywistość – To ciebie brakowało na moim przyjęciu!  
\- Przyjęciu na górze? A wiesz, ile lat czekam tu na ciebie z herbatką? Oni wszyscy, zobacz – tu wyciąga rękę i macha nią w powietrzu, jakby chciał objąć siedzących przy stole, a w żółciejących oczach ma znów narastające szaleństwo - ...oni wszyscy czekają tu od jedenastu lat nad pustymi talerzami, niezaparzoną herbatą, nad parującym ciastem! I ta historia wciąż nie może dobiec końca i wciąż od początku zaczyna się i staje w martwym punkcie, bo ty wracasz na górę zanim zdążysz wrócić na dół!  
Alicja przez chwilę nie może zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi z tym _powrotem na dół_. Czy to znaczy, że ona kiedykolwiek wcześniej tu była? I wtedy orientuje się, że faktycznie, była. Spadała w tą krainę za każdym razem, gdy mogła na chwilę stać się kimś innym, przed lśniącym szkiełkiem aparatu. Gdy świat dookoła niej nabierał innych znaczeń dzięki jej wyobraźni i słowom fotografa. Pana Charlesa.  
\- No tak – mówi – przecież to ty mi powiedziałeś, że niektóre historie opowiada się raz i już nigdy więcej. A teraz twoja własna historia wciąż się zapętla i zanim wątek dotrwa do końca w nienaruszonej formie, coś zawraca go z powrotem. Ja.  
\- Alicjo – mówi Tarrant-Charles, a Biały Królik odsuwa się od ich dwójki i bardzo powoli siada na jednym z wolnych krzeseł za stołem. Kot uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i Alicji przez głowę przebiega myśl, czy to w ogóle możliwe, ale zaraz znika, bo tu przecież wszystko jest możliwe.  
\- Więc jak ma się skończyć to wszystko...?  
\- To głupie pytanie, moja droga – odzywa się nagle Kot, przeciągając się leniwie na swoim krześle.  
\- Tak, tak! - potakuje Marcowy Zając, energicznie stukając widelcem o swój talerz – Zupełnie logiczne jest to, jak ma się skończyć! Wiesz to, jeśli jesteś _tą_ Alicją! _Musisz_ to wiedzieć!  
Do narastającego hałasu wywołanego stukaniem widelca dołącza coraz bardziej nerwowe pochrapywanie Susła i jednostajny pomruk Kota, w którym można wyczuć nutę dezaprobaty. Alicja czuje, że powoli ma tego dość. Zamaszyście opiera dłonie na biodrach, ze złością tupie nogą w gładko przystrzyżoną murawę i jednym susem wskakuje na najbliższe krzesło, by pomimo swojego zmniejszonego rozmiaru znaleźć się na równi z twarzą Kapelusznika.  
\- Tak, jestem _tą_ Alicją! I nic nie muszę! - krzyczy.

A kiedy jej usta przywierają do jego, wszystkie odgłosy dobiegające ze strony stołu milkną w jednej sekundzie, jak ścięte sekatorem główki złośliwych róż.  
\- Było smaszno, a jaszmije smukwijne świdrokrętnie na zegwniku wężały, peliczaple stały smutcholijne i zbłąkinie rykoświstąkały. Było smaszno, a jaszmije smukwijne świdrokrętnie na zegwniku wężały, peliczaple stały smutcholijne i zbłąkinie rykoświstąkały. Było smaszno, a jaszmije smukwijne świdrokrętnie na zegwniku wężały...  
Kiedy głos Marcowego Zająca zaczyna recytować niekończący się wiersz, a właściwie jego pierwszą zwrotkę i nigdy nie przechodzi do ciągu dalszego, Alicja tylko mocniej zaciska dłonie na wymiętej marynarce Kapelusznika, którego kapelusz spada z głowy i toczy się po ziemi, pozostając wciąż w tym samym miejscu. "Zgodnie z genezą Czerwonej Królowej", pojawia się w jej głowie myśl, ale Alicja nie wie, czy należy do niej, czy też może do Tarranta.


End file.
